


Nina

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 由于禁燃放，热爱二踢脚人士只能编一个故事来安慰自己，保护珍稀年兽人人有责





	Nina

**Author's Note:**

> 由于禁燃放，热爱二踢脚人士只能编一个故事来安慰自己，保护珍稀年兽人人有责

来认识一下Nina。

她有：

一对银色的耳骨钉

发育不良的身材

乱蓬蓬的卷发（现在上面沾满了粉色的颜料）

一条新伤疤和一些旧淤青（用衣服遮着）

以及

一只怪物

准确地说，是一只被她藏在地下室的怪物。

没有人知道这件事。安德森老师不知道，不然他一定会和她聊一聊，带着一副担忧的表情。往她头发上喷颜料的蠢货不知道，幸亏她们不知道。她的父母也不知道。当然，她的父母对Nina一直一无所知。

Nina把耳朵贴在门上，确认屋里一片安静。她把钥匙塞进钥匙孔里，甚至没打开门廊上的灯，就着从半开的门中透出的那点光小心地提起一只脚，将靴子拽下来，然后是另一只，然后踩进一双毛绒绒的兔子拖鞋里，弯下腰，把书包夹在胳膊下面，蹑手蹑脚地试图从沙发后面穿过客厅。

“见鬼，你的头发是怎么回事。”她听到母亲的抱怨。Nina抿抿嘴，顺手把兜帽扯到头上。

“我在和你说话。”她没有停下来，快步跑向楼梯，一把拉开地下室的门，把接下来的话关在外面。

“你今天怎么样？”Nina靠着门板滑下来，手里的书包丢在一边，上面同样粘着粉色的颜料。

怪物从黑暗里踱出来，凑上前轻轻地拱她的头发。

Nina摸着怪物头上的角，如释重负般叹了口气。

“是啊，糟透了。”

*

Nina说不好怪物是哪里来的，它就那么凭空出现了。她把怪物藏在地下室里，值得庆幸的是，怪物从来不吃东西，也不喝水，虽然这听起来不太科学，但对Nina来说，这是件好事。

随着时间流逝，她还发现，怪物甚至连一点声音也不会发出，它的脚步声轻的像云，不让除了Nina以外的任何人发现自己的存在。

唯一的一点，怪物害怕响声。

Nina对此满怀歉意。安静，这件事在她的家里几乎是不可能的。她的父母无休无尽地试图把一切事物扔向彼此，言语、猜忌、嘲笑……有时会更具体一点，比如一只盘子。

比如现在，是一连串巨大的敲门声。Nina从门边弹开，转过身紧紧盯着门把手，她觉得自己几乎能够看到那个金属的小物件在上下震动。

“不，别跑。”她低声说，尽管知道这于事无补，怪物从第一声敲门开始就溜回黑暗之中。

“你不应该这样，她在关心你。”爸爸的声音。

“那就让她自己来说。”

“Nina！把门打开！”又是一声巨响。

Nina缩在离门最远的地方，她伸长胳膊，把自己的书包拽过来，一堆东西从敞开的口里掉出来，包括一把亮闪闪的剪刀。

女人的声音在门的那一侧响起，然后是激烈的交谈。她能毫不费力的从那些模糊的交谈中辨认出气急败坏的语调。Nina把剪刀握进掌心，手不停地发抖，直到声音逐渐远离她，变得越来越小，最后变成什么东西碰撞发出的巨大响声。

现在四下终于安静下来了，但是那声巨响带来的风暴还停留在她的耳朵里。怪物不知道从哪里钻了出来，Nina丢下剪刀去抚摸它身上的鳞片，发现手心中央被剪刀的把手烙出了一圈红印。

怪物把她连拖带拽拉到镜子前，然后又开始扯她的头发。

“我知道。”Nina看着镜子里被染成可笑的粉色的头发，试着把怪物推开。

一把剪刀被递进了手里，怪物端坐在Nina身边，目光炯炯地盯着镜子里的她。

Nina也向镜子中看过去，她的妆已经花了，眼线变得一团糟，这让自己看上去更加无精打采。她用力揉了揉自己的脸，对着镜子抓起发尾，把剪刀放在染上颜料的部分比划了一下。

“去他的吧。”她说，剪刀向上移一大截，毫不犹豫地齐着耳根剪下。

她没用太多时间做这件事，也没看上几眼镜子。她就凭着感觉来，有几次甚至直接贴着头皮剪下去。剪刀在黑暗中挥舞，发出温柔的沙沙声。

怪物好奇地在散落一地的头发上踩来踩去，把地面弄得一团糟。

Nina自豪的看着镜子里的自己，她用手拨了一下新发型，短发有点扎手，而且也绝对算不上齐整。有些颜料留在了手上，她毫不迟疑地并拢手指，把那些颜色抹在眼睛下面。

“我们走。”她说。

*

万事万物都有自己的声音，只是很少有人注意到这一点。

Nina喜欢分辨这些无人问津的声音，每当她这样做的时候，她总会觉得自己从周围的事情中脱开了，像是隔着一层毛玻璃来看这个世界一样。又像是你在一个雨天乘坐一辆缓慢行驶的公交车，车窗外发生了一起事故，所有人都向外望，而你环视昏暗的车厢，看着霓虹灯从他们专注的脸庞上划过。

有些声音很好，让人感到温暖和安全，如同蜂蜜缓缓从蜂巢中流出。而另一些声音则让人不安，那些尖锐的声音，让你的手心发冷，胸口和喉咙又酸又痛。

Nina坐在秋千上，两条腿交叉着，抬起手摸了摸被剪断的头发。她能感觉到夜晚的凉风从脖子后面吹过去，新发型带给她一种过于具有存在感的轻松，总让她觉得怪怪的，。

她盯着树丛另一端的房子，现在是晚饭的时间，而他们是附近几座房子里唯一没有打开餐厅灯的。她看见书房的灯熄灭了。“现在爸爸把文件锁回抽屉里。”她解说道，仿佛能听见钥匙在锁孔里扭来扭去时发出的响声。

“他下楼了。”她继续说，皮鞋在楼梯上发出撞击声，“而妈妈躺在沙发里，在黑暗中看电视。”

电灯开关被拍开的声音。

Nina轻轻蹬了下地面，秋千摇晃了起来。

“每天都是这个该死的电视机，连做饭也不能指望你。”她压低了声音，装出一副恼怒的语气。

“反正也没有人愿意坐在餐桌前。”妈妈说。

气急败坏的叹气声，冰箱打开又被摔上，“什么都没有”，微波炉运转，椅子被粗暴地拖开，“什么都没有”。

什么都没有。

秋千停了下来，Nina对着空无一人的夜晚小声说。她的胸口又开始酸痛，但是没有任何声音回复她，怪物在地下室里，它从来不愿意出来。她从口袋里掏出半个冷掉的三明治，小口吃了下去。

*

Nina等到所有的灯光熄灭才重新回到了屋里。她从厨房里拿了一只苹果，半瓶威士忌留在餐桌上，她顺手将被子放进水槽里。

她静静地听，整座房子都睡了，只有她和怪物。

“看这个。”她踩着一只废纸箱，将墙上的木板撤走，扬起的灰尘让她打了好几个喷嚏。

地下室房顶上的窗户露了出来，他们望出去，恰好是齐着地面的高度，轮胎、垃圾桶、树丛，所有东西都只剩下了最下面的那部分。

还有月光，月光洒在路面上，变成一条河，从他们的眼前流过。

怪物开心地用前爪扒着窗户，把垒起来的纸箱全部推倒地上，还几乎把Nina撞了个跟头。

“小心点。”Nina说，她屏息静气地聆听，房子很安静，没有人任何人被吵醒。

事实上，房子过于安静了，那些纸箱砸在地上，相框和纪念册摔出来，散落一地，但是没有发出一点声音。

怪物在地上开心地转着圈，它的角砸碎了墙边的镜子，镜面变成银色的粉末落在他们的身上。

风从窗户里吹进来，光的碎屑向着天上去，流进月亮的河里。

Nina将剩余的纸箱悉数推下来，怪物将它们踏得粉碎，她开心地笑出来，笑声同样是安静的。

当所以都被搞得一团糟时，她将地下室门打开，跟着怪物跑了出去。他们从客厅当中穿过，将所有家具踢翻，在厨房兜了个圈子，造成了更大的破坏，然后又朝屋外去。

最后，她又回到秋千旁边，怪物蹲坐在地上，看着她扶着腰气喘吁吁的样子。

这是Nina第一次好好看怪物的样子。地下室太暗了，她觉得怪物以前似乎并没有这么大，它明明可以把头放在自己的膝盖上，现在却比自己高出整整两个头。她伸出手，像以前去摸怪物的角，对方趴下来，Nina想了想，拽着怪物脖子处的鳞片骑了上去。

然后怪物站了起来，Nina发现自己要比校车还要高，只要轻轻一顶，房子就变成了一摊废墟，她低着头辨认了一会儿，在瓦砾间看到了一张只剩下一半的书桌。

她笑了，怪物载着她头也不回地跑开，离废墟越来越远，他们沿着大道一直往前跑，有睡眼惺忪的人从窗户里探出半个身子，露出惊恐的神情，大张着嘴，但是却无法发出一丝声音。

Nina努力使自己保持住平衡，她越来越上手，短发被风吹起来，弄得她的耳朵有点痒痒的，就连这风也是安静的，她的耳膜因为空无一物而在头脑中发出的巨大轰鸣。但是她不想停下来，她们跑啊，跑啊，永不止息，一直跑进永恒的寂静之中。

END


End file.
